<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beholding's Gift by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410239">Beholding's Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Jonathan Sims, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Mind Break, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Tentacles, Trans Elias Bouchard, Trans Jonathan Sims, Trans Martin Blackwood, Voyeurism, Xenophilia, degradation kink, oops all trans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:19:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Those that watch are the ones who rule, and right now, Elias is overjoyed that Beholding has chosen to watch him for the moment. It only sweetens as Jon and Martin join to watch too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims, The Beholding/Elias Bouchard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beholding's Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i have not stopped thinking about 'intimate with beholding' and really it only would be elias who gets what he wants in this apocalypse hellscape. take this 1.2k words of porn and enjoy i suppose. </p><p>-also, i wasn't sure how to warn for it in a proper tag, but it has been a concern in some parts of the world recently, so i wanted to warn there is a moment where a forest fire is mentioned and very briefly talked about.  </p><p>Words to describe Martin's genitalia: folds and cock.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s only like this that Jonah feels he’s finally become omniscient.</p><p>He sees through Beholding, sees through those on the ground floor, countless domains run by the watching and felt by the watched. In his pretty tower in the sky, he’s watched the world end over and over and over again. He sees Jon—through him, and there he sees himself.</p><p>He doesn’t know how long he’s been suspended like this, cradled in the Eye’s tentacles as he’s long since stopped trying to keep up. He feels more connected to his God than ever before like this. All he can focus on is the push and pull, the slick girth sliding in and out of all his holes. On the eyes watching him.</p><p>Jon sits on his throne, their throne, and looks to the windows as if he isn’t even there. Martin stands at his side looking between the both of them, and Jonah hungrily traces the meaning behind his stare. Disgust, but underneath, desire rivals it and Jonah moans wantonly. It’s a pleasant distraction from trying to look through Beholding as intoxicatingly beautiful and overwhelming as it is.</p><p>He knows Jon gives Martin a look, but he doesn’t understand what it means.</p><p>When Martin comes closer, and the tentacle in his mouth works its way out of his throat, traces of cum messily coating where it leaves his mouth and down his chin, he obediently keeps it open, expectant. He doesn’t understand why—he doesn’t need to. Beholding only lets him know what to do, same as how he knows Jon has looked away from the window and fixes his beautiful eyes on them.</p><p>“I still can’t believe <em>this</em> is what you’ve been doing up here,” Martin comments, idly using a finger to trace Jonah’s lips, a thumb entering his mouth to press down on his tongue. He barely comprehends the words, but feels the degradation behind them, the incessant secret thoughts trying to spill from Martin’s mouth about how Jonah looks good like this.</p><p>How nice it’d been to see him put in place like this.</p><p>“I would have told you, but frankly I didn’t think you’d believe me,” Jon responds from across the room, sounding indifferent to the scene before him, as he has since they first arrived. He’s enjoying it too though, in his own way. Jonah has always known just how Jon really feels about him, and now with Martin here too, he can’t help watching both of them even while he has no interest joining in.</p><p>What <em>is</em> interesting is he’s actually shared that with Martin it seems.</p><p>Jonah moans once more as the tentacles come deep inside him again, the noise sounding distorted around the thumb still in his mouth, but he can feel the slight tremor it causes in Martin like this. He doesn’t know how long it’s been anymore. Doesn’t know if he really wants it to stop, because it’s so much, <em>too much</em>, but also never enough.</p><p>The tentacles pick up thrusting again, and he almost slips away from the scene as the Eye glimpses over a raging forest fire, the screaming and heat it’s all so—</p><p> “…good he’s so quiet. Well, I mean, he’s not monologuing about how he won or whatever.”</p><p>“No, he’s… ah,” Jon begins to drift himself, tracing Jonah’s thoughts and those of Beholding too. The both of them drawn to that fire that threatens to consume, in all its unbridled heat and pain and fear. Before he knows it, his mouth has opened, and he’s detailing it all for Martin, and Jonah if he could focus long enough to hear.</p><p>Martin has long since taken his finger back, close to sighing as he knows Jon will be stuck in that state for who knows how long. He hates the way this is affecting him, hates Jonah even more for being the one to cause it, but it’s something he and Jon have already discussed.</p><p>And really Jonah wants it from him so badly, doesn’t he? He may be the only one in the room who can’t telepathically know these things, but the way he’s bound like this, used for who knows how long by this monster, he’s been waiting for something else to use his mouth. And Beholding knows Martin wants it. So Jonah and Jon know too.</p><p>He hesitates only another moment before unzipping his trousers, shuffling to get them and his underwear off, uncomfortably aware of how wet the sight before him has made him. Jonah still has that slightly far off look in his eyes when Martin finishes stepping out of the pile of clothes he leaves at his feet and moves closer. When he positions himself above Jonah’s mouth, thighs on either side of his head, almost automatically, his tongue is reaching out to taste Martin’s folds.</p><p>Martin quietly curses when he does so, unable to remember the last time he’s been eaten out and finds himself unable to decide where to look. He feels himself dripping on Jonah’s face, saliva and slick meshing into one and making the mess already there even worse.</p><p>As he starts to lose himself in the sensation of lips and tongue and teeth gently working over his cock, he doesn’t even hear movement behind him before Jon is embracing him from behind. He’d never even heard him finish speaking.</p><p>Gently, he tilts Martin’s head to meet him in a kiss, swallowing the noises he’d been too ashamed to make. Jon makes no further effort to stimulate him, merely holds and kisses him sweetly as warmth sharply builds in his gut.</p><p>“Does it feel good?” Jon quietly asks him when they part. He already knows the answer of course, he doesn’t even need to look to know it, but he’s come to understand Martin enjoys these kinds of things and he likes to watch the way his face scrunches in pleasure from hearing it.</p><p>“Y-Yeah, he’s… good at this,” he pants, momentarily entranced again by the slight bulge in the man’s stomach as he watches the tentacles in front of them slide so easily in and out of Jonah. He wonders just for a moment, what it would feel like just as Jonah’s mouth sucks in his cock and with a choked noise, he feels himself clench around him. Whether Jonah is so out of it he doesn’t even notice, or continues simply because he wants to, Martin doesn’t know, but he has to nudge at his shoulders and pull away with Jon’s help as his legs shake in the aftermath.</p><p>Jon lets him catch his breath before assisting in redressing and helping him sit down at the throne. Just as before they came, a tentacle easily replaces where Martin had been and all the same Jonah continues to let them.</p><p>When Martin’s head catches up, they need to talk about it seriously. Decide whether they’re going to intervene or leave Jonah here since there is no helping the world from up on the panopticon like this, but also a treacherous part of Martin already wants to feel it again. Can tell Jon is struggling himself to resist diving back in and watching the suffering of the world from up on high, his connection to all things even stronger here. And Jonah has never stopped wanting it all; as insatiable as the being he’s spent all his life trying to become one with.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if someone thinks i missed a tag for something, please let me know and i'll add it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>